forgeofempiresfandomcom-20200223-history
2020 St Patrick's Day Event
|image = STPATRICK_A_Loading_Screen_1.jpg |subtitle = 20 February 2020 - 11 March 2020 }} left|100px|Father Cane The Script, check, The Frames, check, Hozier, check, Daniel O'Donnell, check, Val Doonican, check, Van Morrison, check, Sinead O'Connor, check, Clannad, check, Enya, check, Thin Lizzy, check and U2.... Oh so you have arrived...Do not get too excited by the line- up for the St Patricks Day Festival, you Hedonistic Sinner! right|75px|Pope Able The Holy Father has seen fit to give you another chance after your shameful behaviour at Carnival last year. Now in his wisdom it has been decided by His Holiness that the party going Heathens from England and elsewhere are to be kept away from the hard working honest people of this Blessed Isle. All the Factories are to be built and maintained on one side of the river and their goods will be shipped to the other side where they will be sold to the Heathens at the Festival Hall. Your penance is to oversee the whole operation and a make a profit for the Church. Once you have made the agreed amount you can move on to the next city and repeat the process. The more cities you work in the more tasks you can complete and every time you move cities or complete 25 tasks then the more favourable the rewards you shall be given by Our Blessed Saint This new style Event starts on the 20th February 2020 and will run until 11th March 2020. Milestone Rewards Event Window As you can see, the window contains the following elements: # Shamrocks are the currency of the Mini Game and are needed to increase the Levels of the buildings. # Pots of Gold are the Event Currency and is needed to hire Managers, increase building efficiency and open chests. # MAX button, will show you how many Levels you can purchase for that Building with the available Shamrocks. If you click on the Level upgrade button for a building while the MAX button is active you will purchase ALL of these levels in one transaction. # Time shift button. This will allow you to advance the production of Shamrocks by 2, 4 or 8 hours based on your current Hourly selling rate (provided the Shipping & Production rates can maintain it), each Time shift must be purchased with Pots of Gold ( 400, 700 & 1,200 respectively). # Grand Prizes and Tasks please see below. # Festival Hall this is where the Goods made in the 5 Factories are sold for Shamrocks. # Ferry this is needed to transport goods from the Factories to the Festival Hall. # Factories there are 5 different Goods Factories. The Hat Factory, Flower Factory, Cake Factory, Drink Factory and Fireworks Factory. # Next Town Button, this will cost 8.4 Quadrillion Shamrocks to activate. Tasks View The top line of the Grand Prize & Tasks Bar shows the progress towards the next Grand Prize on the Left and the Current and next 2 Grand Prizes are on the Right. The bottom row shows the current Tasks to be completed, click on the white chevron in the blue box to see a fuller description on the Tasks. Tasks fall into one of three groupings * Hiring and upgrading of Managers. These are paid for with Pots of Gold. * Increasing the Level of Buildings. These are paid for with Shamrocks. * Producing, Shipping or Selling of Goods and collecting Shamrocks. These take time to complete, though the time can be shortened by Upgrading Managers(if not already at Level 5), Increasing Building Levels should funds allow or by using the Time Shift button for Pots of Gold. Managers This screen shows the current efficiency of the Factory and will allow you to increase Factory efficiency, at the bottom of the screen you can see how much it will cost to improve the Factory to the next Level. Manager Costs If a Building has No Manager hired to automate it, a Top Hat will be next to the building, if you can only see the Buildings Manager next to a building then that Manager is working a Level 5. The Building Manager with a Green Up Arrow means that the Manager can still be upgraded. Game Buildings To get the most out of each Building in the mini-game you will need to automate them by hiring a Manager, the minimum cost to automate all 7 buildings is 190 Pots of Gold. A building must be at Level 1 before a Manager can be hired. Factory Costs All Factories have to be built first, this takes the building to Level 1. The cumulative costs in the table are for upgrading the respective factory to the next threshold level (The most you can upgrade a building with the MAX button in use). Other Building Costs The Shipyard and Festival Hall are already at Level 1 when each Town starts. The cumulative costs in the table are for upgrading these buildings to the next threshold level (The most you can upgrade a building with the MAX button in use). Shamrocks have a letter after the number to reduce the number of 0's after each of them. The Letters represent the following, K = Thousand, M = Million, B = Billion, T = Trillion and Q = Quadrillion (sometimes in the mini game the Q was replaced by aa). Getting Pots of Gold You start the event with 200 Pots of Gold and can get more in different ways:- Firstly, by completing the quests. Secondly, By collecting the reward for logging in daily. Thirdly by finding them in Incidents in and around your City. And Finally by buying them with diamonds: * 100 Pots of Gold = 110 Diamonds (1.1 diamonds per 1 Pot of Gold) * 500 Pots of Gold = 495 Diamonds (0.99 diamonds per 1 Pot of Gold) * 2,000 Pots of Gold = 1,750 Diamonds (0.875 diamonds per 1 Pot of Gold) Expected Pots of Gold to receive during the St. Patricks Event : * Start of the Event : 200 Pots of Gold * Daily Login : 2,200 Pots of Gold * Completing Quests : 6,650 Pots of Gold * Milestone Bonus : 2.150 Pots of Gold Total (excluding Incidents) : 11,200 Pots of Gold Quests The event features two questlines presented by the Paddy McCharms. The Main Questline and the Daily Questline. Every solved quest grants the player some Pots of Gold. The quests have to be solved in the order they are presented and no quests are abortable. The Daily Questline will give you one quest per day, for the 21 days of the event. These Quests will stack until you have completed the Main Questline. So you will not miss any if you do not complete the Main Questline on the first day. After completing the Main Questline, you will be able to complete stacked Daily Quests without any delay and after that, one quest per day. Note: '''Where the word "some" appears in the quest text, the amount differs depending on the Age the player is at. The first number in brackets is for Bronze Age (BA). The second number in brackets is for Space Age Mars (SAM). Main Questline and a Portrait of Cathleen Daily Questline Tasks Tasks are a new feature and are Different from Quests. You will always have three tasks that you can work towards completing until you have completed 36 of the 38 then it will reduce until you have completed them all or moved to the "Next Town". Tasks are not abortable, however you do not need to complete them all in order to advance to the "Next Town". '''Each completed Task counts as a ticket towards getting a Grand Prize When the event starts you will get the task list for the "first town". When moving to the next town, the task line of the "second town" will be presented. After moving on from the second town, task list for the "third town" is used. After that it starts again from the "first town" - so task lists repeat every three towns. Prize Systems THERE ARE NO DAILY PRIZES! During this Event there are only Grand Prizes and End of Stage Rewards Boxes. Grand Prizes Grand Prizes are awarded every time you complete 25 Tasks in the Event Window. These Tasks are not the 56 Quests that reward you with Pots of Gold to spend in the Event Window. After receiving 15 prizes, the list starts over again from the beginning. End of Stage Rewards The Next Town Button, this will cost 8.4 Quadrillion Shamrocks to activate it can be found in the bottom right corner of the Event Window. It can be used once you a minimum available balance of 8.4 Quadrillion(8.4aa) Shamrocks. When clicked on you will be asked to confirm that you wish to move to the next stage and shown what you will be moving forward with, before being presented with some end of stage reward boxes. The available prizes from each box are shown on the left hand side of the screen. You can open one chest for free and the other chests for Pots of Gold. Once you've collected all 6, you receive the Celtic Forest Selection Kit on the right hand side for no additional cost. If you want then you can open a new set of 6 reward boxes before advancing to the next stage(More sets of boxes can be opened, though the starting cost increases with each set). Each additional box opened increases the cost within a set. Next time you come to the Reward Boxes there will be a new selection of prizes and a full set of boxes to select from(the first Box is also Free to open). New Buildings Other Events Category:2020 St Patrick's Day Event Category:Events Category:Seasonal Events